vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobio Ikuse
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Tobio Ikuse is the leader of the Slash Dog team, a special forces team working under the Grigori, an organization of Fallen Angels. He is the possessor of Canis Lycaon, one of the eighteen Longinus capable of slaying gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | 6-C Name: Tobio Ikuse, "Slash Dog", "God of the Blade", "Dog God of the Fallen" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 17 in the events of SLASHDØG, 22 currently Classification: Human, Sacred Gear Wielder, Leader of Slash Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Master Scythe Wielder, Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Mist Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation (Can also move between shadows to avoid attacks and attack targets from their blind spots), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cut apart shadows and damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Intangibility (Can disperse into shadows or darkness to neutralize attacks) | All previous abilities, can cut concepts such as magic and other techniques, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can rip apart space with his weapons), Soul Manipulation (Can directly damage, destroy, and harvest the souls of his targets), Curse Manipulation (Can create blades that possess cursed words engraved in them, with the curse capable of destroying targets from within), Limited Damage Transferal (Can transmit the damage he inflicts on independent avatar type Sacred Gears directly to their owners) | All previous abilities, Duplication (Can create clones of Jin who possess the same abilities as the original) Attack Potency: Island level (As the strongest member of his team, he is stronger than Lavinia, who can freeze a small country) | Island level (Stronger than his previous state, and could destroy Nyx's barrier which spanned an entire island) | Island level (Stronger than his previous state) Speed: FTL (Kept up with a Grim Reaper executive, who are Ultimate-class in the Grim Reaper ranking and therefore comparable to Maou-class individuals such as Katerea Leviathan) | FTL (Faster than his previous state, and could move faster than a previously comparable opponent could hit) | FTL (Superior to his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Maou-class individuals, such as Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level | Island level | Island level Stamina: High, can endure fractured bones and Jin can fight with damaged internal organs Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear Intelligence: Tobio is a skilled combatant, having completely mastered his Sacred Gear in a remarkably short period of time and possessing the necessary ability to combat skilled and legendary existences. Furthermore, his intuition is said to always be correct and he can combine superbly with Jin to cover for each other and take advantage of any openings in combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Canis Lycaon: Tobio's Sacred Gear. It is an independent avatar type that manifests in the form of a black dog, which he named Jin. Jin's true identity is Lycaon, the king of Arcadia, a paradise originating in Greek legend. After ending up on the bad side of Zeus, the chief god of Olympus, he was turned into a wolf, later coming to be known as the true ancestor of werewolves. He can generate blades from any part of his body at will, using them to skewer his foes at close range. He can also transform into a sharp gigantic blade, and can move between shadows to catch his targets off guard. Tobio can use this ability to spontaneously create, extend, and generate large amounts of warped, twisted colossal blades from any and all shadows in his vicinity. He can utilize this by relentlessly attacking targets from their shadows and blind spots, and create blades around himself to act as shields. The source of this ability is Ame no Ohabari, the strongest of the divine swords known as the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Due to Jin's influence, it lost its divinity and transformed into an ominous blade. As the sword was used to slay Hinokagutsuchi, it houses the flames of the fiery god. As a result of the distorted union between both beings residing in his Sacred Gear, Tobio's aura possesses many wavelengths which he can change through to bypass reactive evolution abilities. Furthermore, it can be used to produce dark waves that can numb targets on contact and he can additionally disperse into darkness to neutralize attacks. *'Night Celestial Slash Dogs:' Tobio's Balance Breaker. Upon activation, a large amount of shadows, black mist, and darkness gather around him, covering the sky and entire surroundings in jet black darkness, and he subsequently transforms into a humanoid beast - specifically a hound - enveloped in darkness, with Jin growing much bigger himself. The darkness seems to be capable of nullifying pain, as it eradicated the pain Tobio and Jin felt from fractured arms and injured internal organs respectively. In this state, he retains his ability to spontaneously generate blades, but can now do so from any object or surface by spreading shadows. He can create blades that contain cursed words, with the curse being able to destroy targets from within. It also allows him to directly cut, destroy and harvest the souls of his targets. In this state, he is able to manifest and make use of the black and red flames of Hinokagutsuchi. The blades are also capable of cutting even concepts, such as magic and techniques, as well as cutting through space. **'Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps:' Tobio's Abyss Side Balance Breaker, which he obtained by polishing his ability to its limits. He gains the ability to create clones of Jin in large groups. These dogs are using the same abilities as Jin - wielding his cursed blades and moving through shadows to attack foes through their blind spots. They can also be reformed when destroyed. Key: Base | Balance Breaker | Abyss Side Balance Breaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6